


routine

by loveissonice



Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveissonice/pseuds/loveissonice
Summary: Minho lets his thoughts slip away and his mind to be filled with only Kibum, Kibum, Kibum.





	routine

**Author's Note:**

> this work was inspired by minho knowing kibum's shower routine to a t at the shining. so in short, all 3 chapters are different situations involving minkey and.. showering.
> 
> please note that chapter 1 was written before minho's injury on set so i hope it doesn't upset anyone (although he doesn't get hurt in this).
> 
> i'll be posting chapter 2 and 3 shortly so please look out for it!!

**1:35am**.

Minho reads the numbers on his phone with a grunt as he shuffles into his and Kibum’s apartment. Today had been another grueling day of filming, even more so than usual thanks to mishaps on set. All he really wanted was to eat something, cuddle up with Kibum and sleep this day off.

Speaking of Kibum...

“Kibum?” Minho softly calls into the dimly lit living space, not wanting to disturb him if he was already asleep.

When he gets no response he assumes his hunch was correct and goes about setting down his keys and wallet with care. Of course, his arrival doesn't go unnoticed for too long as Comme Des and Garçons bolt out of their beds to greet Minho at the door. Minho sinks to his knees with a laugh as the pups shower his hands with kisses, all the while jumping up against him excitedly.

"Hey you guys," Minho coos, "how are you? is Kibum asleep?"

After a few more minutes of excessive petting, Comme Des and Garçons retire to their beds once more. As he slips his shoes off a small smile forms on his lips at the thought of walking into their room and seeing Kibum bundled in the sheets fast asleep, peaceful and as beautiful as ever. 

Not able to resist the thought any longer, he quickly makes his way to their room and is surprised to see the bed made and no one in sight. Minho takes a quick look around their bedroom, slight worry starting to set in. _He said he made it home okay... and he got done with his schedules hours ago..._  Minho let’s out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in as he spots light coming from beneath the bathroom door.

Minho follows the source of the light instantly, wanting to be near Kibum as soon as possible after getting himself worked up over nothing like that.

“Hey.” Minho announces his presence cooly, as if he was almost in a panic a second before, leaning against the wall with a mixed smile of relief (at seeing Kibum standing there, perfectly fine) and amusement (at the sight of Kibum with makeup remover covering his face).

“I thought you’d be asleep?”

“Hey,” Kibum returns with a smile of his own, “and you wish.”

Kibum cleans his hands of the residual makeup remover before leaning down to wash it off his face. In that moment, Minho steps behind Kibum and places his hands on his hips, letting him know he was there before going any further. Kibum looks up and meets Minho’s eyes in the mirror and recognizes exhaustion on Minho’s face, that coupled with the fact Minho gets touchy when tired.

Minho wraps his arms around Kibum’s middle and begins to press barely there kisses to the back of Kibum’s neck. He doesn’t miss the way Kibum’s whole body shudders.

"Long day?” Kibum asks, partially trying to distract himself from the feel of Minho’s lips against his skin and partially in genuine curiosity.

Minho lets out a muffled groan against Kibum’s nape.

Kibum sympathetically gives Minho a pat on the cheek before breaking away from his hold.

“Care to tell me about it?”

Minho shakes his head, “I’ll tell you once you’re out.”

Minho knew from living with Kibum for so long that he was in the process of getting ready to shower and as much as he wanted to stay and chat, he also didn’t want to be in Kibum’s way.

“You know, you don’t.. have to leave,” Kibum suggests with a nonchalant shrug, “it’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.”

 _“Oh?”_ Minho responds, pretending the thought of watching Kibum shower didn’t send a shiver down his spine.

Kibum rolls his eyes.

And with that, Kibum begins to undress, clearly not uncomfortable with the situation whatsoever.

Minho allows his eyes to run over the milky expanse of Kibum’s body as it’s presented to him, appreciating his boyfriend’s lithe waist, toned thighs, chiseled collarbones... Okay, yeah, it was safe to say Minho was already far gone.

It isn’t until Kibum turns on the water that Minho registers that he’s being talked to.

“ _Hello?_  Earth to Minho?” Kibum’s calls, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Yeah- Sorry...” Minho apologies as he snaps out of it, knowing there’s no use bullshitting Kibum, “You’re just... _distracting_.” Minho scratches at the back of his neck in embarrassment, feeling himself flush.

He looks on as Kibum uncaps a bottle of shampoo, squeezing a small amount into his palm before lathering it into his hair.

“Tell me about your day.”

Kibum’s voice is no longer gentle, whether it’s from him trying to be audible over the water or growing impatience, Minho isn’t sure.

“So many things went wrong,” Minho sighs, “From the lighting to the wardrobe...”

“Tell me they didn’t mess up _your_  wardrobe.” Kibum humors him as the water washes the product from his short hair.

Once his hair is shampoo free, conditioner takes its place. The sound of running water fills the room as Kibum focuses on his hair but Minho doesn’t seem to mind. Although Minho definitely didn’t shy away from admiring Kibum’s body, he rarely got to for extended periods of time like this... and even less so soaking wet.

“You’ve really been through it today, huh?” Kibum asks, turning to face Minho; loofah in hand. Kibum locks eyes with Minho, a dangerous smirk playing at his lips.

Minho slowly nods, knowing exactly what game Kibum was playing now.

Kibum begins to run the loofah across his body, suds blossoming on his pale skin with every movement, all the while remaining eye contact. Minho bites his lip as his eyes break away from Kibum’s to watch soap trail from his chest down to his navel.

 _“You’re evil.”_ Minho groans. It didn’t matter that he was getting a taste of his own medicine — Kibum was always better at this game than he was.

Minho’s words fall on deaf ears as Kibum proudly turns his back to him, making sure he got the full experience.

Kibum glances over his shoulder and Minho isn’t surprised to find that familiar teasing glint in eyes. He continues to wash his body as normal, paying no mind to Minho’s burning gaze.

Just as Minho was starting to think that _maybe_  he should just give in (like he usually does), Kibum stops the water.

“You’re right.”

He pushes the glass door open and steps out, “I _am_  evil.”

Kibum blinks innocently in Minho’s direction; using the towel hung on the door to dry himself off.

“Well, go on,” Kibum purrs as he wraps the towel around his waist, “I’m still listening.”

 _“You’re such a tease.”_  

Kibum shrugs, “You love me.”

As he walks towards the counter to take care of his skin for the night, his face takes on a serious expression, concern etching it’s way into his features.

“But seriously... are you okay?”

The sudden shift in the atmosphere throws Minho off. The genuine concern on Kibum’s face causing Minho’s gaze to soften.

Minho runs a hand across his face and into his hair before nodding.

“Yeah... it was just long, that’s all.” Minho says with a small smile, to which Kibum returns.

“Come here.” Kibum coaxes, his finger drawing Minho in.

Minho pushes himself off the wall at Kibum’s request. As soon as he’s in reach, Kibum grabs his shirt to pull him into a kiss. After a few moments, Kibum steps back and releases his grip, smiling at him fondly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Now help me choose a face mask.”

Minho laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave a comment if you enjoyed, it means a lot to me. <3


End file.
